Various systems are known for complex data communication, data manipulation and data generation, which are applicable notably to mathematical data such as vectors, matrices and scalars. Such systems may have programmatic objects with visual counterparts in the form of modules and provide the capability of creating relations between data represented by the modules, for example by routing data connections from output anchors to input anchors of the modules.